Spiklenci
by MeAndMyOtherMe
Summary: Isabella se dostala do Volterry, kde se po čase stala volterrskou paní. Do všeho vstupují Cullenovi, kteří se objeví ve městě a začnou jí komplikovat život.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Stála u toho obrovského brnění a pozorovala unuděnou Heidy, jak těm turistům vykládá nějaké blbosti o historii paláce. Opatrně se rozhlížela kolem sebe, a když mě spatřila, nervózně se pousmála. Obvykle, když jsem tu tak obhlížel jídlo, si mě nikdo z nich nevšiml, jen Heidy měla tušení.

Přešlápla z nohy na nohu a odmotala si z krku tmavou, tlustou šálu. Za tak krémovou pokožku by se nemusel stydět nikdo z nás a ona přitom byla pouhý člověk. Znovu se usmála a naklonila na okamžik hlavu na stranu.

Bože, ona věděla, co se chystá. Klidně tam stála a snášela pomyšlení, že skončí jako něčí večeře. Tu holku jsem musel mít. Ne jen pro její klid a kuráž, ale i její krásu. Měla dlouhé, jemně zvlněné vlasy v barvě pražených kaštanů, hluboké, čokoládové oči a srdcovitě vytvarovaný obličej. Pod dlouhým, černým kabátem se rýsovaly černé kalhoty a vysoké černé boty.

Rychle jsem sešel ze schodiště a naznačil jsem Heidy, aby pokračovala dál bez téhle princezny. Zírala na mě, ale přeci jen udělala to, co jsem po ní požadoval. Měla mě raději než Ara, protože já s ní nezacházel jako s hadrou. Arou byl samé „málo krvaví turisté" nebo „nedostatek jídla". Nikdy ji nepochválil za to, že se snaží, jak může. Poslední dobou Arovy chybí styk s vnitřním světem a potřebovala by ho jako sůl.

„Vypadáte jako někdo, kdo to tu řídí," řekla tiše. „Možná mi zrovna vy můžete pomoci."

„Caius Volturi," představil jsem se.

„Isabella Swanová," hlesla. „Už jsem tu loni byla."

V myšlenkách mi vyvstal její obraz z té doby. Byla ještě bledší, nevýraznější a hlavně bránila toho magora Cullena. Pokud jsem si pamatoval, měla by být upírem. Ona a Edward Cullen spolu něco měli a tenkrát se dušovali, že ji jistojistě promění.

„Můžete mě přeměnit, nebo zabít?"

Počkat… Vážně to řekla?

„A pokud mě přeměníte, zaručíte mi, že mě nezastavíte, až ho znovu uvidím?"

Nechápal jsem, kam tím směřuje.

„Ale pravděpodobně neodoláte a zabijete mě. To nevadí," povzdechla si. „Říkali, že má krev zpívá. Sice nevím, co to má přesně znamenat, ale mě už je všechno jedno."

Mohlo být jí sotva dvacet a mluvila jako léty zkušená, dospělá žena. Mé drahé ženě Athendoře táhlo na tři století, ale nikdy jsem ji neslyšel mluvit takhle. Ono, přiznejme si, Athendora byla samý večírek, nákupy a klevety s ostatními upírkami a moc ji nezajímalo dění kolem.

„Udělám to," rozhodl jsem se. „Pokud to znamenalo, že ve Volteře přebude jedna krásná žena, plus pro mě. A ona se nabídla dobrovolně. Úplně mi bylo jedno, co na to řeknou Ara a Marcus nebo moje žena. Ona, takhle nebojácná křehotinka přede mnou, byla důležitá. Ona – a nikdo jiný.

Uvedl jsem ji do nepoužívaného, ale udržovaného salónu kousek od mých komnat. V pokoji stálo pouze starodávné lehátko a zdi lemovaly vysoké a plné knihovny.

Pousmála se a odložila si kabát, pod kterým měla krvavě rudou halenku.

„Obvykle svým dětem dávám jedno poslední lidské přání." A chtěli všichni to samé – peníze, krásu a moc. „Přejte si něco." Ale ona mě překvapila, protože řekla:

„Chtěla bych dítě," skoro zašeptala. „Nezáleží mi, jestli to bude děvče, nebo chlapec. Ale bude moje vlastní. Z mé krve."

„Zdálo se mi, že pospícháte na přeměnu."

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Bylo důležité, abyste mě pochopil, pane Volturi. A v devatenácti vás stále považují za dítě, ať jste starý, jak chcete."

„Co získám za protislužbu?" zeptal jsem se jí a ona měla připravenou odpověď.

„Pravidelného dárce krve? Nemusíte brát životy, abyste sám přežil. Ne v dnešním světě." Civěl jsem na ni, protože mi nabídla možnost, o které jsem neměl tušení. Nezabíjet a přitom mít krev stále po ruce? Znělo to lákavě.

„Pokračujte, slečno Swanová."

„Když trávíte většinu života v nemocnici a potom potkáte upíry, rychle začnete přemýšlet o věcech, které by vám normálně ani nepřišly na mysl." Vyhrnula si rukáv halenky a zlehka se dotknula důlku v ohbí loktu. „Tady," řekla, „zavedete jehlu s tenkou trubičkou, na kterou navazuje za normálních okolností plastový pytlík. Jenže tu trubičku nepoužít jako slámku?"

Znělo to více než rozumně.

„Ale ono to trvá, než vychováte dítě," namítl jsem a ona mi věnovala další úsměv.

„Pár let. Dva roky a jsem jen vaše."

„Já… vás beru za slovo, slečno Swanová," řekl jsem opatrně.

„Máš nový parfém, Sulpície?" zeptal se Aro své manželky, když jsme všichni čekali, až nám Heidy přivede jídlo. Po pravdě, ani jsem neměl hlad. Včera jsem se vrátil od Isabelly a ona mou žízeň plně ukojila.

„Ne," odsekla tmavovlasá princezna a podívala se na Ara. Ten pohled mě pobavil. Vždycky si o něm myslela, že je padlý na hlavu.

„Tak co tu tak nádherně voní?" pokračoval dál ve vyptávání Aro. „Nad čím přemýšlíš, Caiusi?"

„Nad ničím," odpověděl jsem a lhal mu. V mých vzpomínkách nemohl Bellu vidět. Ona, jak mi bylo řečeno, byla talentovaná už teď a dokázala omezit, jaký dar chtěla. Aro by v mé paměti našel jen obraz nějaké tmavovlásky, se kterou jsem provozoval nanejvýš důvěrné věci. A brat se důvěry bál.

„Nevšímej si ho, Aro," promluvila má rozkošná žena. „On je poslední dobou celej nějak mimo. Možná je myšlenkami u té své coury."

Málem mi zaskočilo, když to řekla. Cože? He? Jak ji to mohlo jen napadnout?

„Cos to řekla, Athendoro?" zajímal se Aro.

„Že můj manžel má milenku," řekla trpce. Chvíli to znělo, jako by jí to mrzelo. Už dávno jsme se přestali milovat a ona to věděla. „Dokonce tady ve městě a myslí si, že o tom nevím. Co má a já ne?"

„Na to ti nebudu odpovídat, Athendoro!" okřikl jsem ji.

„Vidíte? Je na mě jako sup, můj vlastní manžel. A té druhé by snesl modré z nebe."

„Jdu jíst jinam," prohlásil jsem. „Někam, kde je víc času." A zamířil jsem rovnou do domku Isabelly Swanové.

Přinesla si na stůl hrnek čaje a posadila se na lavici. Měla dva měsíce do porodu a už byla pěkně kulatá. Naposledy, když jsem viděl tak moc těhotnou ženu, jsem byl ještě člověk a moje lidská manželka mi měla dát dítě. Oba dva při porodu zemřeli.

„Nečekala jsem vás," hlesla.

„Nedalo se to tam vydržet," řekl jsem pravdivě. „Tady je klid. Mimochodem, má žena vás označila jako mou milenku."

Vyprskla smíchy. „A vy jí to nehodláte vyvracet, co?"

Pravdivě jsem zakroutil hlavou. Neměl jsem chuť se dělit. Dva roky byly moc krátká doba na to, abych se s někým chtěl dělit.

Zdálo se mi, že zářila. Ano, byla stále bledá, ale ona mě ujistila, že to nikdy lepší nebude. Prý žila na jihu těch Spojených států amerických a nikdy se neopálila. Pohrávala si s lemem ubrusu a nevěděl, co mi má říct. Byla roztomilá. A záviděl jsem jí její mládí a život.

„Už jste přemýšlela o jménech?" zeptal jsem se jí a ona se na mě jen zamračeně podívala.

„Promiňte, nerozumím italsky tak dobře."

„Ne, já se omlouvám, neuvědomil jsem si, že mluvíme anglicky. Už jste přemýšlela o jménech pro děti?"

„Jak víte, že budou dvě?" zeptala se mě. „Aha, slyšíte jejich srdce," a pousmála se. „Chtěla bych, aby se holčička jmenovala Annie. A pro kluka nevím. Jaké byste vybral vy, pane Volturi?"

„Aurelius," hlesl jsem bez přemýšlení. Tak by se jmenoval můj syn, kdybych nějakého měl. Tak jsem se jmenoval já – Caius Aurelius Volturi, ale jen málokdo to věděl. „Znamená to ‚zlatý'."

„Annie a Aurelius Swanovi," vyslovila to nahlas.

„Lépe zní Annie a Aurelis del Cigno. A málokdo si je spojí s tou Isabellou Swanovou, kterou přestanete být. Bratři si pamatují jména víc, než tváře. A vás viděli jen jednou."

„Del Cigno. Zní to, jako by byli nějací šlechticové."

„Pod mými ochrannými křídly určitě."

Usmála se. „Víte, že nejste tak hrozný, jak se o vás povídá, pane Volturi?"

Takoví malí drobečkové. Obě dvě miminka ležela v postýlce a spinkala. Isabella taktéž spala. Vlastně jsem do jejího domu přišel, abych je mohl sledovat, jak spí. Mě byl spánek odepřen.

Za oknem se mihnul stín a já jsem zpozorněl. Který upír se sem opovažoval chodit, když byl dům prosycen mým pachem? A navíc, ve městě bylo zakázáno lovit.

„Caiusi," ozval se hlas mé ženy a potom i lehké zaklepání na okno. Co to dělala?

Prošel jsem domem a otevřel jsem vchodové dveře. Nedostala by se dovnitř, ani kdyby chtěla. A pokud by ublížila slečně Swanové v okamžiku, kdy jsem byl v paláci, byla by dcerou smrti. Ta lidská dívka pro mě byla důležitější než žárlivá manželka, se kterou jsme se ani nemilovali.

„Co chceš, Athendoro?"

„Neschovávej si ty dobrůtky jen pro sebe."

Vztekle jsem na ni zavrčel. Jak se opovažovala o těch dětech mluvit jako o dobytkách k snědku? Děti byly odjakživa považovány za nejjemnější delikatesy, protože měly nejmladší a nejnevinější krev, ale to ji neopravňovalo k tomu, aby tyto dva drobky považovala za jídlo. Ani já jsem o nich takhle nesmýšlel.

„Běž pryč!"

„No tak, Caiusi, aspoň trošičku."

„Běž pryč, Athendoro. Tady by sis tak leda vylámala zuby."

„To se řekne Arovi, že si tu schováváš dvě děti."

Vyletěl jsem ven a přirazil ji na zeď protějšího domu. Bolestně sykla, ale to mi bylo jedno. Lezla mi na mozek víc, než jsem si připouštěl.

„Zopakuji ti to ještě jednou, drahá manželko. Ty děti opatří mě a Arovi může být putna, kde co s kým dělám. A teď vypadni a nevracej se sem. Poznal bych, kdyby ses tu ještě někdy objevila."

Bratr mi nedělal vrásky na čele. Už dávno se nestaral, kde jsem co pro zábavu zabíjel, i když, přiznejme si, kdo z nich by si nedal dítě. Heidy takové speciality nevodila. Větší starost jsem měl o Athendoru. Byla by schopná udělat cokoliv. Kdyby se pomátla, přestala by hledět na životy.

A já měl o Isabellu a ty dva andílky strach.

Vešel jsem do malého domku na kraji města, který jsem koupil jen pro pohodlí té záhadné dívky. Znal jsem ji už dva roky, ale stále mě dokázala překvapit.

V obývacím pokoji stál vánoční stromek a v televizi hrála nějaká americká pohádka. Aurie seděl na zemi a usmíval se. Měl úsměv jako jeho matka, i když to bylo to jediné, co po ní zdědil. Jeho sestra-dvojče se smála někde v útrobách domu. Oběma dvěma byl nedávno rok, což znamenalo, že se blížil čas, kdy jsme si já a jejich matka měli naplnit naši dohodu. Miloval jsem ty drobky jako své vlastní.

„Isabello?" zavolal jsem a zvedl jsem Aurieho z podlahy. Věnoval mi naštvaný pohled, ale vzápětí se rozzářil, když jsem ho polechtal. „Kde máš maminku, prcku."

Isabella se vyšla z kuchyně s Annie v náručí. Obě dvě byly oblečené ve světle modrých šatech, obě se usmívaly.

„Přišel jste," poznamenala, aniž by mě pozdravila. Položila dceru na podlahu, kde předtím seděl chlapec, a zvedla ze země prázdnou flašku.

„Já své sliby držím, slečno Swanová, stejně jako vy." S Auriem jsem se posadil do starého, pohodlného křesla. „Dva roky uplynuly jako voda."

„Myslíte? S těma dvěma mi to někdy připadne jako celé století."

Pousmál jsem se. „Zítra je Štědrý den," řekl jsem. „Nebo aspoň tomu tak křesťané říkají."

„Nejsem křesťanka," ujistila mě. „Co tím myslíte?"

„Na hradě se Vánoce neslaví," řekl jsem. „Obvykle mizíme na dlouho dobu pryč a nikdo se nestará kam. Zítra…"

„… završíme naši dohodu," řekla. „Ale co děti? Kdo se postará o ně?"

„Dohlédnu na ně," řekl jsem a pohladil jsem Aurieho po vláskách. Měl je světlé, jako jejich otec. Ani já, ani Isabella jsme neznali jeho jméno a bylo nám to jedno. Jí posloužil, mně posloužil a odstranil mezi mnou a jí ty lidské zábrany. Viděl jsem ji nahou, i když jsme si stále vykali.

„A budu muset být Volturi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Díval jsem se na bledého, hubeného chlapce s jasnýma modrýma očima a přemýšlel jsem, co s ním hodlá Isabella dělat. Ani jsem přesně nevěděl, kvůli čemu zuřila, ale byla perfektně vytočená a rozbíjela, na co přišla. Ještě že v paláci bylo tolik věcí, které mohla zničit…

S knížkou položenou na klíně jsem pozoroval to divadlo, co se odehrávalo kolem mě. Annie, Isabellina dcera, co vypadala jako její matka, se mračila.

„Můj syn má v hlavě piliny!" vybouchla Isabella a hodila starou čínskou vázou o protější stranu. „Panebože, kde jsem udělala při vaší výchově chybu?"

„Nedramatizuj to, máti!" ohradil se Aurelius a zamrkal.

„Nedramatizuj to?" vyjekla a v mžiku stála u něj. Byli tak rozdílní. On vypadal jako ten muž, co ho zplodil, ale to on moc dobře věděl. Isabella nebyla ani světlovlasá, ani světlooká, ale měli stejný úsměv – tak ojedinělý a smutný. „A jak mám podle tebe vysvětlit té ubohé holce, že své milované dítě už nikdy neuvidí?"

„Ale ona věděla, do čeho jde. A nejsem tak debilní, jak si o mně myslíš. Vzdala se práva na výchovu dítěte ještě dřív, než jsme něco udělali. Řekl jsem jí, že jsem z bohaté rodiny, která po mě požaduje dítě, jenže já jsem jaksi na kluky."

Stále mi nedocházelo, o čem jejich hádka byla. Ale podle Isabellina tónu jsem poznal, že po něm neječela bez důvodu. Náš zlatovlasý anděl něco provedl a ona mu to nebyla schopná tolerovat. A věřte mi, odpustila jim lecco.

„A až se tě jednou zeptá, kde je jeho matka, co mu řekneš? Byl to jen obchod, sorry?"

„A kde je náš otec?" opáčil se Aurelius. „Řeklas nám, že ten muž, co nás zplodil, není důležitý."

„On na rozdíl od tebe nevěděl, co dělá, a nikdy se už nedozví, že má tak úžasné potomky. Nechápeš to? Caius ho vyhlídl mezi jídlem a přivedl ho sem, aby mi splnil mé přání – mít dítě. Váš biologický otec byl předurčen stát se jídlem a taky se jím stal."

„Takže jsi ho použila a odhodila?"

Zavrtěla hlavou, protože neměl pravdu. Ona ho nevyužila, my ho využili. Z jeho příchodu jsme měli prospěch oba dva. Jí se splnilo přání, já uhasil žízeň a co víc, kdy podruhé ji uvidím, jak ji Pánbůh stvořil?

„A jsi naštvaná, protože udělal to, co ty, nebo proto, kolik mu je?" vznesla otázku Annie a podívala na oba dva.

„Vždyť je mu sedmnáct, proboha."

„Řeklas, že až jeden z nás zplodí dítě, proměníš ho," vyštěkl Aurelius.

„Tak to si, hlupáku, počkáš. Dokud nebudeš vypadat jako dospělý."

„Ale máti," protestoval Aurelius.

„Řekla jsem! A neopovažuj se říct jinému upírovi!"

Aurelius sklopil poraženecky oči k zemi. „Ano, matko." Vydal se na cestu do jeho pokoje v patře. „Lucius," řekl a zastavil se. „Narodí se během několika hodin. Směl bych jet s tebou do Anglie?" Najednou to byl ten mladík, kterého jsem znal. Zdvořilý, slušně vychovaný, maminčin mazlíček a mazánek. Ze vzduchu, jejich tváří i Anniena výrazu zmizel veškerý vztek.

„Ještě abych tě nechala doma a potom té ženě vysvětlovala, kdo jsem a proč jí chci vzít dítě."

Vyrazili, aniž by mi řekli, že někam jedou, a jen tak mi po Annie poslali zprávu, že si mým jménem vypůjčili volterský tryskáč.

Tmavovlasá dívka celou tu dobu zůstávala v paláci, kdyby náhodou nějakého chytrého upíra napadlo si do ní kousnout. Nepochyboval jsem, že by mu utekla, ale nikdo nechtěl riskovat opravdu naštvanou Isabellu. Všichni upíři v paláci věděli, že ty dva děti jsou nedotknutelné.

Annie se zabarikádovala v jedné volné místnosti a zabavila si Arovu kolekci klasické hudby. Nebo bych spíše měl říct, sprostě mu ji ukradla. Nehledě na to, jak jsem měl dvojčata rád, bratři je nesnášeli.

Hm, Čajkovskij… Vzpomněl jsem si na doby, kdy jsme v obrovském tanečním sále hostili baletní vystoupení nejlepších baletních sborů na světě a zvali jsme nejvýznamnější osoby té doby.

Kromě toho, že Isabella nutila své děti k různým sportovním aktivitám, které je nebavily, a brzy s nimi sekli, přivedla je i k jejich milovaným činnostem. Pokud jsem věděl, obě dvojčata chodila na pravidelné lekce nějakého bojového umění, hrála tenis a v Annieně případě baletila.

Athendora se celý den snažila o něco, co jsem úplně nechápal. Stále jako sup kroužila kolem pokojů, které okupovala tmavovlasá lidská dívka, a chtěla se dostat dovnitř, ale měla smůlu. Annie ignorovala veškeré škrábání, bušení, nárazy i slova. Pochyboval jsem, jestli mou drahou ženu vůbec slyší.

Na nádvoří zastavilo nějaké auto a já tajně doufal, že je to Isabella s Aureliem. Zmýlil jsem se, protože jsem cítil jen upíry. A tak zvláštní upíři. Cullenovi nás poctili návštěvou.

Pomalu jsem se přesunoval ze své knihovny do sálu, kde jsme přijímali hosty. Aro se na mě znechuceně podíval, když jsem se posadil, a tím naše konverzace skončila.

„Doslechl jsem se, Caie, že si ta tvá hračka půjčila náš tryskáč."

Jeho poznámku jsem ignoroval. „Cullenovi, vítejte ve Volteře," pozdravil jsem namísto hádky sedm upírů. „Co vás sem přivádí."

Carlisle Cullen chtěl promluvit, ale přerušil ho docela hlasitý a naštvaný klapot podpatků vyrušil ho závan lidské vůně. Annie si to rázovala přímo k nám a nestarala se o neznámé upíry. Na rozdíl od bratra byla lehkovážná a holka do nepohody. Viděl jsem ji na jednom z tréninků vyrazit svému protivníkovi zuby.

Rozrazila dveře a vplula dovnitř. Na sobě měla pouze černé, vzorované punčocháče a krátké černé body. Na nohou se jí leskly boty na vysokém, klínovém podpatku, za který by se nemusela stydět lecjaká upírka.

„Pane Cé, nemohl byste, prosím, vysvětlit vaší ženě, že nejsem na hraní, kousání, nehodlám se v příštích pěti letech stát upírem a nehodlám rozšířit řady na volterském hřbitově? A jestli si přijde stěžovat, že jsem jí zlomila zub, ať si trhne."

Cullenovi na ni konsternovaně zírali. Pravdy, Annie vypadala jako Isabella. Odlišovala je jen piha, kterou měla Annnie nad horním rtem.

„Aha, vy máte návštěvu, tak to nebudu rušit. A volali ti dva z Anglie." Naznačil jsem, aby pokračovala. „Mám vyřídit, že to, co Aurelius napáchal, má dalekosáhlé důsledky a že potřebuje zfalšovat potvrzení o adopci a takový ty blbosti kolem. Jo a někdo mě mé vzít do Florencie, abychom nakoupili takový ty nezbytný pitomosti pro děcka. Raději neopakovat, jak se vyjádřila."

„Bello," vydechl Edward Cullen a vykročil k Annie, ona couvla a zamračila se.

„Ať se ke mně nepřibližuje!" vyjekla.

„Pane Cullene, obávám se, že i vám bude naše princezna zapovězena," rozesmál se Aro. „Znáte Cullenovi, drahá Annie?"

„Ani moc ne. Spíš jsem o nich hodně slyšela. Podivíni, co si myslí, že jsou jiní. Pokud vím, Aro se přátelí s doktorem Carlislem." Otočila se na Carlisleho Cullena, i když netušila, který z nich to je. Tipnula si správně. „Doktore Cullene, pokud se tu zdržíte, mohl byste se mi podívat na kotník? Myslím, že mi v něm prasknula ta stará zlomenina. Zatím, pane Cé. Volturiovi, Cullenovi." A odešla. Nikdy se nestarala, kdo si co o ní myslí. V mnoha věcech byla kopií své matky. I Isabelle bylo srdečně jedno, že si všichni i v paláci myslí, že spolu spíme. Byla to kolosální blbost.

„Ani neměla strach," promluvil Jasper Cullen. „Lidé, co si nalhávat, i upíři se před vámi třesou. Ona byla úplně klidná."

„Caiovy hračky," zabručel nespokojeně Marcus. „Vychovává je společně se svou protivnou milenkou."

„Edwarde, kde máš svou milou přítelkyni, který tě tehdy přijela zachránit?" vyzvídal Aro, i když to moc dobře věděl. Isabellu poznal, jen co ji uviděl. ‚Tys ten Cullenovi člověk,' řekl jí a ona mu vrazila facku. Nikdo jiný by si nic podobného nedovolil. ‚Isabella Swanová, raději.

„Umřela," hlesl a lhal nám.

„Jak se opovažuješ mi lhát!" vyskočil a zaječel Aro. „Jak se mi opovažuješ jen říci, že ta dívka zemřela. Zvláště, když jsi viděl Annie! Ať ty dvě nemám rád, mají své kouzlo. A tys ji právě zabil."

„_Řekla jsem vám, abyste se ke mně nepřibližovala, Athendoro_!" vyjekla Annie a přerušila Arův začínající monolog.

„Jsi stále maminčina sladká holčička, cítím to," zavrněla má žena a já si povzdechl. „Oproti tvému bratru, který se své nevinnosti zbavil, jen co dostal rozum."

„Nepřibližujte se ke mně, paní Volturi…"

„Nebo? Zavoláš na mě mého manžela? Použiješ to své kung-fu, abys mi vyrazila další zub? Zavoláš maminku? Ach, ona tu není…"

Podíval jsem se na Ara a Marcuse. Oba dva se zájmem poslouchali jejich hádku. Vzduch proťalo zasvištění a sladká vůně krve.

„Tak sladká a nevinná," protáhla smyslně Athendora. Další náraz proťal zvuk a Annieno heknutí probudilo mé tiché srdce. „Jako kdysi tvá matka. Máte to nejspíš v rodině. Vaše krev zpívá…" Bolestí vyjekla. „Co si to dovoluješ, drzý spratku? Jak si mě dovoluješ kopat?" A potom se ozvala druhá rána a Athendořino bolestné zavrčení.

„Nebudu se opakovat, Athendoro Volturi," zasyčela Annie jako správný upír, kterým ovšem nebyla. „Jsme trénovaní zabít a dovoluji si poznamenat, že se nezdráhám používat velice neortodoxní metody. Takže, pokud chcete přijít k úrazu, poslušně si."

Aro se pousmál. „Myslím, bratře, že tvá drahá manželka přiběhne s brekem."

Povzdechl jsem si. Tentokrát jsem jí nehodlal krýt záda. Svou vlastní chybou přišla o zub, pokud jsem Annie rozuměl správně. Ta holka měla pro strach uděláno. Lidé by neměli vyrůstat s upíry a chovat se jako oni. Nebyli na to stavění.

„Vyrostli v zabijáky, to se musí tvé přítelkyni přičíst k dobru. Viděl jsem je stát proti sobě. Rvou se do krve a ani jim nevadí, že jsou obklopeni žíznivými upíry," řekl Marcus. „Budou z nich excelentní upíři."

„Vlastnoručně bych toho chytráka, který by ni vztáhl ruku, zabila, Marcusi," ozvalo se z druhého konce sálu. Stála tam a pozorovala nás. Dlouhé, tmavé vlasy jí splývaly po zádech. Jasně rudé oči zakrývaly černé sluneční brýle. Kysele se zašklebila na Marca a potom se pousmála na mě. I na tu dálku jsem cítil jemný závan nevinnosti. „Jen jsem přišla říct, že děkuji za půjčení letadla a že jsme se už vrátili. A taky bych potřebovala někoho, kdo zasvětí mého syna do tajů upírství, protože já budu mít starostí nad hlavu. Držte si svou manželku na uzdě, pane Cé."

„Stavte se, slečno Swanová, bude nám potěšení," protáhl líně Aro a podíval se na Edwarda Cullena, který sebou trhl.

„Strčte si tu přehnanou ochotu někam, Aro Volturi. Uvidíme se večer, pane Cé. Cullenovi."

Cullenovi u nás zůstali měsíc. A pokaždé, když se Isabella objevila v paláci, se ji pokusili kontaktovat. Od té doby, co se její syn stal přes noc upírem a co si přivezli Luciuse, trávila se mnou hodně času. I když to bylo jen čtení, nebo sledování zpráv, byla po mém boku. A Lucius taky.

Toho malého broučka jsem si zamiloval. Odlišoval se od nás, jak jen mohl. Byl mlaďoučký, nevinný a úplně černý. A Isabella ho milovala víc, než svoje vlastní děti. Nikdo jí to nevyčítal.

„Neměla bys ho tak provokovat, miláčku," kárala svou dceru Isabella, když prošli vstupními dveřmi. Anniena a Luciova vůně se nesly vzduchem a dávaly všem vědět, kdo přišel. Nikdo se ani neopovážil vystrčit hlavu ze svého pokoje.

„Ty máš péči," odbyla ji Annie. „A měli jsme všechno pod kontrolou. Chtěla jsem vědět, jak je silný."

„A? Co ses dozvěděla?"

„Že potřebujeme víc místa, nebo bychom zničili vybavení jídelny," povzdechla si Annie.

Vešly do obrovské studovny, kde se shromažďovalo veškeré volterské obyvatelstvo, aby našlo svou zábavu. Byly tu nainstalované televize, počítače, obrovská knihovna, několik interaktivních blbostí, o kterých jsme do Isabellina příchodu ani nevěděli, že existují, a několik pohovek a milion křesílek.

Automaticky zamířily za Arovou a Marcovou manželkou a pozdravily je. Pozoroval jsem se z druhé strany místnosti a dával na Annie a Luciuse pozor.

„Bello, mohl bych s tebou mluvit?" zeptal se Isabelly troufale Edward Cullen, který se objevil před čtyřmi nejkrásnějšími ženami v celé Volteře. A ještě se ji opovažoval oslovovat tou dětskou zdrobnělinou.

Jen se na něj podívala, předala Lucia Annie a vstala. „Pro vás vždycky Isabella, pane Cullene," zavrčela.

„Byli jsme přátelé," hlesl.

„Ano, byli. Minulý čas, Edwarde. A já už dávno nejsem tou, kterou jste znal. A jestli mě omluvíte, prosím, ráda bych se věnovala své rodině a svým přátelům."

Němě polknul. Odbyla ho jako malého kluka, který jí nasahal ani po kotníky. Přitom byl starší než ona, a jistě i zkušenější. Dovolovala si na něj, protože si to nechal líbit, nebo protože jí její postavení dávalo jistou moc? Nikdy jsme nikomu neřekli, kdo ji stvořil, a nikdo se nikdy neptal.

„A ocenila bych, kdybyste mě, laskavě, přestal pronásledovat. Mnoha lidem by se nemuselo líbit, že za mnou pobíháte jako ztracené štěně."

„Jako třeba jemu?" zeptal se a podíval se přímo na mě. V jeho očích planul vztek a hořkost.

„A kdyby, co je vám do toho, jaký mám vztah s Caiem Volturi?" ječela po něm. Nikdy jsem ji neviděl ječet, kromě případů, kdy vysloveně řvala na své děti. A ty si to leckdy zasloužily. „Našla jsem si domov, který jsem potřebovala. Vím, že lidé zde nejsou dokonalí, ale aspoň si před nimi nemusím hrát na perfektní. Mám své chyby, Edwarde Cullene! Jsem tvrdohlavá, své děti vychovávám pomocí příručky a komanduji všechny kolem. Ale vím, kde mé limity končí. Nikdy nevyzvu Marca k souboji, protože vím, že bych prohrála. Nikdy nevyzvu Ara k souboji vůlí, protože by se mnou do konce světa nepromluvil. Nikdy nepůjdu proti Caiovi, protože on mi dal, co jsem chtěla, a pomohl mi, když jsem to nejvíc potřebovala. Vy jste mě jen využili! Pitomou holku, která se zamilovala do upíra!"

Hleděl na ni, stejně jako zbytek osazenstva studovny a nově příchozí. Jindy klidná žena zuřila a ječela po upírovi, kterého tu všichni znali. Bez problému přecházela z angličtiny do italštiny, ale nezdálo se, že by to někomu vadilo. Jen Annie mhouřila oči a chytala výrazy, které nikdy neslyšela. Pochyboval jsem, jestli o téhle části matčina života věděla.

„Ale," pousmála se a vycenila zuby. „Jeden slib však Caius nedodržel." Zavřela oči a otočila se ke mně. „Už nikdy více jsem neměla Edwarda Cullena vidět, Caiusi." Podívala se zpět na Edwarda Cullena. „Porušil jste nejvyšší zákaz, pane Cullene. Nechal jste žít člověka, kterému byl předurčen osud." Vrátila se pohledem na mě. „Sekunduje mi Aurelius," řekla pouze, vzala si Lucia do náruče a se vztyčenou hlavou odkráčela. Věřil jsem, že domů.

Annie vstala a pomalu přešla ke mně. Aniž by se zeptala, odložila knihu, kterou jsem měl položenou na kolenou, a posadila se na ně. Už jako malá holčička tohle dělala. „Myslím," řekla tiše, „ že tohle nedopadne dobře."

„To tedy ne," přitakal jsem. „Je si Aurelius jistý?"

„Nikdy si nebyl jistější, pane. Popravdě, už se trochu nudí, když ho všichni vynechávají ze zábavy."

Bylo to jen o nich dvou.

Isabella, na své straně tělocvičny, tiše hovořila s Aureliem a dávala mu rady. Sama byla naprosto klidná, až mě to vyvádělo z míry.

Na druhé straně postával Edward Cullen a pozoroval Isabellu.

Do sálu vpadla Annie. S černou sportovní taškou na zádech, štíhlým černým pouzdrem v levé ruce a zářivými teniskami na druhém rameni se usmívala a mířila přímo ke své rodině.

„Nezapomněl sis náhodou něco, chytráku?" zeptala se bratra a shodila věci, které nesla, na zem. Rychle se k nim sehnula a vytáhla nálepku se žlutým, usmívajícím se kolečkem a nalepila mu ji na čelo. „Klaň se své paní, bídný červe!"

K mému úžasu se Aurelius uklonil a políbil jí na hřbet ruky. „To, že jsem tě nechal vyhrát, neznamená, že mě tak budeš titulovat," zašeptal jí do ucha dravčím tónem.

„Rozdám si to s tebou jen, co skončíte, bereš? A uvidíme, kdo vyhraje tentokrát."

„Mohli byste si to nechat na někdy jindy?" okřikla je Isabella a vrhla po nich naštvaný pohled. „Miláčku, tvůj bratr není pokusný králík, a Aurelie, především ty by sis měl pamatovat, že ona udělá všechno pro to, aby tě vyprovokovala."

„A ty taky umíš zkazit legraci, máti," prohodil Aurelius. „Nechceš, aby ti raději sekundovala Annie?"

„Klidně!" vyjekla energeticky Annie.

„Zapomeňte!" zavrčela ve stejný okamžik Isabella. „Jednou mě přivedete do hrobu."

„Taky tě milujeme, mami," řekli oba unisono a zářivě se usmáli. Najednou jsem mezi nimi neviděl rozdíl. Oba byli bledí, ona snad krvežíznivější než její bratr. Ale svou matku milovali víc, než cokoliv na světě.

Stála před ním jen v černých kraťasech a černém tílku.

„Proč tohle děláš, Bello?" zeptal se jí, aby oddálil začátek něčeho, co mohlo skončit katastrofou.

„Měl jste mě raději zabít sám, Edwarde."

„Miloval jste tě. Stále tě miluju."

Pousmála se. „Věříš, že jsme si na vás nikdy nevzpomněla? Měla jsem moc práce s nimi," pootočila hlavu ke svým dětem. „Od té doby, co se dozvěděli o nesmrtelnosti, o nic jiného jim nešlo."

„On je upír."

„Ano, splnil podmínku, kterou jsem jim dala. Přiznávám, nebyl to nejšťastnější tah. Annie v něm vidí stále člověka a provokuje ho, jak může. Ale možná to je dobře. Dokud se zase neservou do krve, ať si dělají, co chtějí."

„Chováš se k nim jako k cizím."

„Nejsou vaše," odsekla. „I kdybych je měla vychovávat podle příručky, nemohl byste s tím nic udělat. Nikdy jsem netvrdila, že jsem dokonalá matka. Ale proč oddalovat to, co má přijít, Edwarde?"

„Nechci s tebou bojovat."

„Být to čistě jen moje věc, nikdo by se nikdy nedozvěděl, že jsi zemřel."

„Zpyšněla jsi, co jsi Volturi! Nikdy jsi nebyla taková!"

Vykročila vpřed. „Vážně? Odkudpak víte, že jsem Volturi? Jste si tím jistý?"

Pousmál jsem se. Doufal jsem, že ji vytočí tak moc, že se má drahá Isabella otočí na podpatku a odejde. Přál jsem si, aby se tu nikdy neobjevili.

„Ne každý ve Volteře je Volturi, pane Cullene!" zaječela a otočila se na podpatku. Vrhnula po mě nenávistný pohled. „Bylo by ve vašem zájmu se tu už nikdy neobjevovat, pane Cullene." A odešla.

Od té doby se tu Cullenovi neukázali. Uplynulo dalších dvacet let a Volterra ožila druhou generací Swanů.

Mysleli jsme si, že je už nikdy neuvidíme, dokud Ara nenapadl ten skvostný nápad. A tak se ve Volteře začal chystat Vánoční ples.


	3. Chapter 3

Konečně se všechno vrátilo do normálu. A přitom stačilo jen říct Athendoře, ať se jde bodnout, a naznačit jí, že už nejsme manželé. Naštvala se, snažila se proti mně poštvat i švagrové, ale nepovedlo se jí to. Pochyboval jsem, jestli ji vůbec poslouchaly. Skoro se i zdálo, že se mou sympatizují.

Isabellu jsem celý den neviděl, stejně tak všechny Swanovy ženy. Ona, Annie a Aurora se ztratily z mého dohledu a doslechu v okamžiku, kdy se do paláce začali hrnout hosté. Snad i ona tušila, koho Aro pozval, a raději se uklidila. Doufal jsem ale, že se večer dostaví. Večer bez ní a jejich dcer by byl velice nudný.

Večer začal slibně. Hosté proudili do sálu a ven do zahrad za palácem a bavili se mezi sebou. Spoustu z nich jsem znal, většina mi však byla cizí. Aro mezi nimi poletoval jako motýl a snažil se z nich vymámit, o čem přemýšlí.

V davu jsem si všimnul Aurelia. Tiše konverzoval s nějakou mladou ženou a usmíval se. Celou dobu ji ochranitelsky objímal kolem pasu a někoho vyhlížel. Když se vedle něj objevil Lucius, všechno jsem pochopil. Otec a syn se dlouhou dobu neviděli a měli si toho co říct. Od té doby, co se Aurelius přestěhoval do Řecka, aby mohl být své přítelkyni nablízku, jsme ho ve Volteře neviděli tak často. Zato Lucius tu zůstal s Isabellou a Annie.

Někde v davu jsem i spatřil Cullenovi.

„Jak zareagují, když spatří Auroru?" ozval se vedle mě tichý, ženský hlas. Otočil jsem se a uviděl ji. Annie stála krok za mnou, usmívala se a pozorovaly Cullenovi. Ve světle modrých, splývavých šatech vypadala jako víla. V tmavém drdolu měla vsazenou diamantovou sponu, kterou ode mě dostala za Julia. „Vypadáme všechny podobně, až je to zarážející."

„Nevím," povzdychl jsem si. „Mě zajímá, co se stane tentokrát."

„Máti přísahala, že ten muž je pro ni cizí. Nebála bych se. A vždycky ho můžeme s Aureliem vyprovodit."

„O čem si tu povídáte, kůzlátka?" zašvitořila křehká lidská dívka, která se objevila vedle Annie. Ve světle žlutých, nadýchaných šatech mi připomínala princeznu z pohádky, kterou jsem jí jako malé holčičce čítával. Ve výstřihu se třpytil tlustý zlatý řetízek. Měla neotřelé vyjadřování a mně se líbila. Slyšel jsem tiché bití druhého srdce. Podezíravě jsem se na ni podíval.

„No tak dobře, když to chcete slyšet. Jsem v tom, to je toho."

„Je ti osmnáct, mladá dámo."

„Jsem starší než strejda Aurelius, když se narodil Lucius."

Annie se nešťastně povzdechla. Sama se rozhodla pro první dítě až v jednadvaceti, stejně jako Isabella. Druhé dítě, chlapce, si pořídila o dva roky později. A potom se stal upírem. Přeměnila ji Isabella, stejně jako Aurelia. A kdyby to neudělala ona, udělal bych to já. Poté, co se narodil Julius, začala Annie pomalu umírat. Byla to nevyhnutelná volba.

„Na něco jsem se vás dvou chtěl zeptat," načal jsem rozhovor, který jsem s nimi chtěl po plese uskutečnit. Čtyřicet let jsem strávil v přítomnosti ženy, která mě fascinovala, ale teprve nedávno jsem si uvědomil, že by mohla být něčím víc. „Ehm, myslíte, že by se Isabella chtěla stát paní Volturi?"

Annie vyprskla smíchy. „To myslíte vážně, pane Cé? Jen byste to vyslovil, první věc, na kterou by přišla, by přistála na vaší hlavě."

„Nemyslím," promluvila Aurora, „že by se Isabella chtěla stát paní Volturi." Přistoupila ke mně a naklonila se ke mně. „Raději se jí zeptejte, jestli by se ráda nestala paní Isabellou Swanovou," zašeptala mi do ucha a začervenala se.

„Dobře, princezno," odpověděl jsem zpět šeptem.

Vešla do sálu se vší noblesou, která jí patřila. V černých, saténových šatech s vlečkou vypadala jako jedna z královských manželek. Na zápěstí měla připnutý náramek z bílých, rozkvetlých růží a v drdolu v týlu měla vsazenou stejnou.

Sledoval jsem Edwarda Cullena, jak ji pokradmu sleduje, a vůbec se mi ten pohled nelíbil. Ona si ho ani nevšimla, a pokud ano, skutečně výborně ho ignorovala.

Než došla k nám, zastavilo ji několik starých přátel. Prohodila pár slov s Demeterim a Jane, kteří vypadali jako spokojený pár, a zatančila si jeden tanec s Felixem, kterého Heidy přinutila obléci do obleku.

Konečně stála před námi a mně se zastavil dech. Vypadala ještě překrásněji, než z dálky. Šaty se jemně třpytily, jako by byly posypány diamantovým prachem.

„Och, vypadáte překrásně, má drahá přítelkyně," vydechl jsem překvapeně a přešel jsem k ní. Sladce se usmála.

„Je to tu," odmlčela se, „podle Arova gusta."

„Opravdu, ani jsem si nevšimnul. Ale vy jste překrásná."

„Děkuji vám, pane Caiusi."

„Nezatančila byste si, drahá?" nabídl jsem jí a ona jemně přikývla.

„Bude mi potěšením, pane."

Vnímal jsem jen ji a její omamnou vůni a její dech beroucí krásu. Při každé otočce a záklonu se pousmála a jemný úsměv na rtech jí zůstal po celou dobu, co jsme tančili. Nikdo z nás nepočítal, jak dlouho jsme kroužili po parketu, ani kolik žádostí o tanec jsme odmítli. Dnešní večer byl jen o nás dvou. Mě a Isabelle.

Hudba přestala hrát a já před ní poklekl. Z kapsy obleku jsem vytáhnul černou krabičku. „Isabello, prokázala byste mi tu čest a stala se mou ženou?"

Podívala se na mě a já věděl, že mě odmítne. Přeci jen, mohl jsem ji stvořit, ale ona ke mně jistě nic necítila. Za ty roky, co jsme se znali, ani jednou nedala najevo, že by o mě měla zájem.

„Jen pokud se nebudu muset stát Volturi, Caiusi," řekla tiše a smutně se pousmála. Úsměv jsem jí vrátil. „Bude mi potěšením."

Tenký kroužek z bílého zlata jsem jí nasadil na prsteníček. Diamant, který jsem vybral, se blýskal a odrážel světlo. Růžová jí dodávala na ženskosti, jako by jí měla málo. Obvykle růžovou nenosila, ale neuvěřitelně jí slušela. Pochyboval jsem, že vůbec věděla, kolik takový kámen stojí. Ale na tom nezáleželo. Souhlasila. Ona souhlasila.

Z davu jsem zaslechl Arovo zklamané povzdechnutí a Annieno vítězné vyjeknutí. Našel jsem si je oba pohledem. Annie se prodírala k mému bratrovi a každý ji raději uhnul z cesty.

„Jsem vám říkala, že to udělá, Aro. A až všichni tihle milí lidé rozprchnou do svých domovů, vyberu ji od vás sázku."

Isabella zaúpěla. Znala svou dceru moc dobře na to, aby jí nějaká sázka s Arem byla ukradená. O cokoliv se ti dva vsadili, nebyla maličkost.

„Děkuji," zašeptal jsem a lehce jsem jí stisknul ruku. „Děkuji, Isabello."

Měla nádherné tělo, které jsem musel obdivovat. Po dvou dětech vypadala lépe než Athendora, která žádné dítě nikdy neměla.

Pozoroval jsem ji, jak se pomalu pohybuje po tanečním sále a pomáhá uklízet spoušť, kterou jsme po sobě nechali. Každý velká oslava něco stála, ale nezdálo se, že by jí uklízení vadilo.

Z druhé stany na ni civěl Edward Cullen. I přes mé výslovné protesty tu Cullenovi na Arovo pozvání zůstali. Hypnotizoval ji svým medovým pohledem a ona ani nevzhlédla. Se smíchem se bavila s Annie, Aurorou a Jane a veškerou pozornost věnovala jen těm třem.

„Jak se stalo, že se naše Bella stala paní Volturi?" řekl Carlisle Cullen a posadil se do křesla naproti mně.

„Lépe by ses měl zeptat, jak se stala slečnou Volturi," odpověděl jsem. Podivil se tomu, co jsem řekl. Jen já, Isabella a její děti jsme věděli, že je mou dcerou. Stvořil jsem ji. „Nikdy to jméno však nepřijala. Zůstala Swanovou a já jí to nebral. A potom se narodila dvojčata my to tak nechali."

„Vyhýbáš se odpovědi, příteli," připomenul mi doktor Culllen. „Jak se sem vůbec dostala?"

„Objevila se tu jednoho dne, když Heidy přivedla jídlo. Líbila se mi. Opravdu, komu by se nelíbila dívenka, která ví, co jste a co ji čeká. Od začátku je náš vztah postavený na smlouvě, Carlisle."

„Proč jsi jí nabídl sňatek?"

„Jen co jsem ji spatřil, věděl jsem, že je to ta pravá. Ještě doteď je na nás Aro naštvaný kvůli tomu, co jsme udělali."

„Vím, že je Bella něco jako štít," řekl.

„Vskutku. A víš, co se stane, můj mladý příteli, když ti daruje sebe? Sami jsme nevěděli, co jsme udělali."

„Co se stalo?" zajímal se.

„Nic, co bych s tebou chtěl sdílet příteli. Odkopli jste ji jako použitou a rozbitou hračku. A mladý Edward? Zírá na ni, jako by mu patřila. Jako by mohl něco spravit. Jako by ji mohl mít jen pro sebe. Copak to nechápe? I kdyby jí dal všechno, co by chtěl, nikdy by to nebylo dost. V den, kdy jsem ji potkal, musel jsem jí slíbit, že ji budu držet, až ho znovu potká. A potom ho vyzvala na souboj, ale ukončila ho, protože viděla, co nikdo neviděl."

„Viděl jen mě, Carlisle, jen mě," promluvila Isabella a ladně se vyšvihla za námi na visutý balkonek. „Víš, příteli, když jsem byla Bella Swanová, byla jsem přesvědčená, že to, co děláte, je správné. Potom jsem se stala Isabellou Swanovou a přestala jsem se starat o to, co si o mně kdo myslí."

„Ptal se mě, proč jsem vám nabídl sňatek, Isabello."

„Ach," povzdechla si, „nemyslím si, že byste to udělal kvůli něčemu, co se dá rozumně zdůvodnit." Podívala se na mě, na Carlisleho Cullena a na své děti. „Vždycky jste tu byl, když jsem vás potřebovala. Podporoval mě, ať už jsem se rozhodla, jak chtěla. Nikdy bych nemohla mít lepšího přítele lomeno otce mých dětí lomeno manžela lomeno občasného milence." Roztomile se začervenala, když to řekla. Stála si pevně za svým.

„Nikdy nenaznačil, že bychom byli jídlo," přidala se Annie zdola. „Když nás našli v kaluži krve, zabránil jim, aby se na nás vrhli. Vykopl Athendoru, proboha. Co by měl udělat víc?"

Isabella jen něco nespokojně zamručela a posadila se do jediného volného křesla. Vyhodila nohy na sedadlo a stulila se do klubíčka. Vypadala tak zranitelně a otráveně. Nechápal jsem to. Doteď byla veselé a smála se. Cullenovi byli kazisvěti.

„No nic, vážení," zívla Aurora. „Nerada vám tu kazím zábavu, ale já potřebuji spát. Zvláště když teď všechno budu dělat za dva. Dobrou."

„Doprovodím tě," hlesla Annie. „Stejně bych měla vyhnat Julia do postele. Zítra jdeme na golf."

Všichni pomalu odešli, až jsem zůstal v sále sám jen s Isabellou a Cullenovými.

„Měl bych tě snad oslovovat paní Volturi?" vyplivl naštvaně Edward Cullen. Stále stál dole pod balkonkem. „A měl bych se ti klanět, Isabello?"

Něco v její tváři mi nahnalo strach. Klidně tam seděla, poslouchala jeho urážky, ale nezdálo se, že by je doopravdy vnímala. Uzavřela se do svého vlastního světa a o něčem přemýšlela.

„Slyšíš mě? Proč bych ti měl říkat jinak, než tehdy, Bello?"

„Považuje mě za jednu z vás, Caiusi?" promluvila úplně mimo téma hovoru. „Vidí mě, nebo tu, kterou jsem byla? Možná nejsem tak stará jako on, ale musí mi podkopávat nohy?"

„O čem to mluvíte, Isabello?" zeptal jsem se jí, stále jsem používal vykání.

„Nemá pro co žít, a proto lpí na minulosti. Utápí se v sebelítosti, když vidí, co mám. Myslí si, že jsem idiot. Snaží se ze všech sil, abych nebyla šťastná. Ještě to ale nepochopil. Je zmatený. Vidí Annie a Auroru a myslí si, že jsem si je dobře vybrala, protože se mi podobají." Hořce se rozesmála. „Nepřipustí si variantu, protože když se podívá na Aurelia, vidí někoho jiného. Jak by mohli být ti dva dvojčata, když si nejsou podobní? A nechá se zaslepit vztekem a ignoruje Aurořino volání krve. Proč se tajně modlím, aby její dítě nebylo děvče?"

„Vymýšlíš si! Neslyšíte ji? Není při smyslech!"

„A to mi bude říkat někdo, kdo si nevidí do huby!" okřikla ho. „Před dvaceti lety jsem ti snad řekla, že jsem Isabella. Neposloucháš mě, když něco říkám. Ani teď. Proč si myslíš, že si chci zvát Caia? Protože mě láká moc a bohatství? K čemu by mi to bylo? Budu šťastnější? Veselejší? Spokojenější? A on to ví."

„Hledali jsme tě," hlesla Alice Cullenová a vyskočila na okraj balkonku. Držela se sloupu a zírala na Isabellu. „Říkali, že jsi odešla, aniž bys někomu řekla kam."

„To od vás bylo hezké," řekla sarkasticky a zaskřípala zuby. „Ale těžko řeknete otci a známým, že jste se rozhodli odejít ze světa."

„Byla jsi rozhodnutá to vzdát?" zeptala se jí nevěřícně Esme Cullenová, která mezitím vyšla po schodech a stulila se do manželova objetí.

„Ne," rozesmála se Isabella. „Doufala jsem, že se stanu upírem. Smrt byla další řešení. I když, i přeměna je smrt."

„Proč jsi nás tedy nikdy nenašla?"

„Proč? Splnili byste mi, co jsem chtěla? O tom silně pochybuji. Vy lidi nezabíjíte ani pro jídlo, tak proč byste měli zabíjet i jeho. A vůbec mi nepřišlo, že je mrtvý. Nakonec jsme zbyli jen my dva. Leželi jsme na posteli a usmívali se. Vzali jsme život a vlili ho do mě, do obou."

„O čem to mluvíš?" zeptal se nevěřícně doktor Cullen.

Zavřela oči a zabořila prsty do polstrovaných opěradel. „Kde si myslíš, že je otec mých dětí, příteli?" rozesmála se. „Použili jsme ho. Využili jsme ho. Zneužili jsme ho. A nakonec jsme ho společně zabili. Na vrcholu všeho."

„Jak jsi to mohla udělat?" vydechl a zněl zklamaně. Věřil snad, že jejich Bella byla stále nevinná jako lilie? Jak o tom jen mohl přemýšlet? Sice s námi jednala jen občas, ale i tak. Ale ne, nesmýšlela o sobě jako o vrahovi. Prostě dělala, co musela, aby přežila. Silnější v této společnosti přežije.

„Jsem, co jsem. A pokud se vám to nelíbí, nechte mě na pokoji. Já se o vaši pozornost neprosila. Jsem šťastná, je to málo?"

Podíval jsem se na Edwarda Cullena, který se mračil. Nedokázal jsem číst myšlenky jako on, a proto my jeho nitro zůstalo skryto. Ale jeho výraz bylo něco, co se mi nelíbilo. Něco plánoval. A já bych byl raději, kdyby byl z Volterry pryč. Jeho přítomnost mě znepokojovala. Znervózňovala Isabellu, její děti a všechny kolem, kteří čekali, že se něco semele.

„Vím," odkašlal jsem si, „Carlisle, že vás Aro pozval, ale jsem nucen vaši návštěvu zrušit. Nelíbí se mi chování vašeho Edwarda k mé nastávající manželce."

„Ani ji nemiluješ!" vykřikl Edward a propíchl mě pohledem. „Chceš ji jen proto, že ji miluji."

Znechuceně se zašklebila a vstala. „Nemám náladu na vaše malicherné hašteření, jdu domů. Dobrou noc, Caie. Dobrou noc, Cullenovi."

A odešla do tmy za závěsem, který odděloval balkónek od prvního patra. Domů. Ten malý domeček na druhé straně Volterry bude vždycky její domov.


	4. Chapter 4

Věděl jsem, že nebude šťastná, až jí řeknu, co jsem se právě dozvěděl. Nesnášela Cullenovi, nenáviděla speciálně Edwarda Cullena. Nemohl jsem Arovi říct, že je tu nechci. Jediné, co jsme mohli udělat, bylo odjet. A jak jsem znal Isabellu, ona by se jen tak lehce nedala vyštvat ze svého domova.

„Miláčku, nechceš vzít děti a odjet na pár dní pryč?" zacvrlikala Isabella do telefonu, když jsem vešel do její rozlehlé pracovny v jejím domě, který se před několika lety rapidně rozrostl. S přibývajícími Swany jsme museli řešit nedostatek prostoru.

_Proč?_

„Nechci vás ve městě, když tu budou oni."

_A můžeš mi vysvětlit, kam mám jet s šesti dětmi? A navíc sama?_

„Proč je chceš poslat pryč?" zeptal jsem se jí.

Povzdechla si, rozloučila se s Aurorou se slovy, že jí ještě zavolá, a obrátila pozornost ke mně. „Nechápu, proč to Aro udělal," vybouchla a mrštila telefonem přes celou místnost. „Ví, že nesnáším Edwarda Cullena."

„Je načase, abyste si to vyříkali, Isabell," řekl jsem. Moc dobře jsem si pamatoval obě dvě návštěvy, kterými nás Cullenovi v poslední době poctily. Volterra se změnila v bitevní pole a nikomu ze starousedlíků se to nelíbilo. Ti dva se kdysi milovali, on jí ublížil a ona ho od té doby nesnášela. Docela dobře jsem to chápal. Mě zase nesnášela moje bývalá žena, protože jsem jí dal košem kvůli téhle roztomilé, tvrdohlavé princezně, kterou jsem léta tajně miloval.

„Tak to řekni jemu," odsekla. „A když mě teď omluvíš, mám domluvený tenisový zápas s Annie." Z podlahy zvedla černé pouzdro na tenisovou raketu a pousmála se. Přešla ke mně, stoupla si na špičky a letmo mě políbila. „Uvidíme se, až skončíme."

Měl jsem tušit, že v tom byl háček. Cullenovi přijeli včera nebo předevčírem, ale Isabella s Annie se stále ještě nevrátili z jejich tenisového zápasu. A navíc se zdálo, že s sebou vzaly všechny Swanovi. Vlastně, skoro všechny.

Aurelius nás opustil krátce poté, co se narodila Rebelia, nejstarší dcera naší malé Aurory. Lucius už byl dospělý a Aureliovi nestálo nic v cestě, aby odjel do Řecka za svou milovanou Caliopé.

„Nemyslíš si, bratře, že by se tvé milované princezny mohly už vrátit?" zeptal se mě Marcus. Překvapilo mě, že obě dvě mé dámy tituloval, jak jsem je označoval jen já, a ještě navíc před Cullenovými. Netajil jsem se, že jsem je miloval obě dvě, i matku i dceru.

„Jako bych to mohl ovlivnit," odpověděl jsem obratem. Edwad Cullen se stále mračil. Myslím, že chtěl něco namítnout, ale přerušil ho Annien příchod.

Plula prostředkem knihovny a světle zelené šaty za ní lehce vlály. Vlasy svázané v týle byly ještě mokré.

„Budu potřebovat novou raketu," povzdechla si a posadila se vedle mě na pohovku. Zvědavě jsem povytáhl obočí. Chtěl jsem vysvětlení. „No tak dobře, přerazila jsem ji o Julia, protože mi kecal do hry." Odmlčela se a poprvé se podívala na Cullenovi. „Dobré odpoledne," řekla a zamračila se. „Mě si vůbec nevšímejte."

„Dobré odpoledne, drahá," zamumlala Esme Cullenová. „Vidím, že jsi zase šťastná."

A potom vešla do knihovny i Isabella s nejmladším Swanem v náručí. Zářila štěstím a přebytkem adrenalinu z hry. Ignorovala Cullenovi, když kolem nich procházela, a vrhla po Arovi pohrdající pohled. Jemně chlapce pohladila po vláscích a posadila ho na můj klín.

„Tak, Aurora souhlasila s tím, že vezme děti do Alp lyžovat pod podmínkou, že se postarám o Maxima a že si s sebou bude moci vzít Julia a svého přítele."

„Souhlasila jsi, doufám," zavrněla Annie. „Spratek jeden, kde jsme při jeho výchově udělaly chybu?"

„Souhlasila jsem, samozřejmě. Maximus je příjemné rozptýlení monotónních dní a já ho miluji."

„Abych pravdu řekl, Caie," promluvil Carlisle Cullen, „jsem zmaten. Která z nich je Isabella, smím-li se zeptat?"

„Já jsem Isabella," řekla Annie. „Copak mě nepoznáváš, příteli?" Přitáhla si mě k sobě a políbila mě. Skutečná Isabella se kysele zašklebila. Potom se naklonila ke mně a dala mi pusu taky. Cullenovi nás zmateně pozorovali.

„Ený," promluvil nadšeně Maximus a vrhnul se na klín mé holčičky. „Pšečteš mi pohátku?"

„Tak pojď, ty malý kazisvěte," povzdechla si Annie a vzala ho do náruče. „Obsadíme Isabellin pokoj a přečteme ti pohádku." Vstala a Isabella okamžitě zaujala její místo. „Jen doufám, že ses zbavila toho odporného obrazu, máti."

Isabella se zlomyslně pousmála. „Ještě jsem ho vylepšila. Nesundávej mi z něj šipky." Annie přikývla, Maxi se pousmál a oba dva odešli.

„Takže, ty jsi Isabella," vydechla Rosalie Cullenová.

„Jo, Rose, jsem to já. Ale někdy je prostě úžasné pozorovat lidi, jak slepě věří, že Annie jsem já a já jsem Annie."

„Kdo byl ten chlapec?" zeptal se zvědavě Carlisle Cullen.

„Maximus, můj milovaný Maximus. Jeden z mých potomků."

„Jsi nějak zatížená na římská jména. Co si pamatuji, tvůj syn se jmenuje Aurelius, jeho syn Lucius a syn tvé dcery se jmenuje Julius," zamručela nespokojeně Rosalie.

„Já jen syna pojmenovala po muži, který mi neuvěřitelně pomohl." Spiklenecky po mě mrkla. „Zbytek není moje vina."

„A proto všichni tví milovaní drobci mají právě římská jména. Primus, Secundius, Tercius a Maximus," rýpnul si do ní Aro. „A jaká rozkošná jména jste vybraly pro děvčata…"

„Jak se jmenují? Naposledy, co jsme tu byli, jste očekávali narození prvního pokračovatele rodu," zeptala se Esme a nervózně poposedla.

„Rebelia a Maria Isabella Anna," řekla Isabella. Překvapovalo mě, kolik toho Cullenovým o své rodině prozradila. Dříve po nich, nebo po Edwardovi, jen ječela, teď se zdálo, že se konečně uklidnila. Možná proto, že Edward Cullen nemluvil. „Rebelia je naše nejstarší a je pro mě vším. Zato Maris, je po matce a striktně odmítá násilí."

„Je jí osm, drahá," zamumlal jsem.

„Annie a Aurelius v jejím věku…"

„Tvé děti jsou vzorný případ toho, jak se děti nemají vychovávat, miláčku, nic ve zlém. Prostě si myslím,… Myslím si, že krmit se před jejich zraky nebyl zrovna dvakrát geniální nápad."

„A Lucia a Julia jsme vychovaly úplně stejně, ne-li lépe. Vzorný případ sladkosti a brutality."

„Snad i chápu, proč ti Aurora nechce půjčovat děti," prohlásil jsem.

„A to jsem si myslela, že my Swanovy ženy budeme držet při sobě. Snad to bude s Reb a Maris lepší. Sladkost, nevinnost, brutalita," zasnila se.

„Zabíjela jsi před dětmi?" vznesla otázku Rosalie Cullenová. V jejích očích se odrážela nechuť.

„Podle toho, jak to myslíš. Zabíjela jsem před mými dětmi, s nimi i bez nich. Nikdy jsem však před nimi nezabila nikoho při krmení. Nejsem blázen, abych zabíjela pro jídlo."

„Ale piješ lidskou krev," poznamenal Carlisle Cullen. „Tvé rudé oči jsou toho důkazem."

Rozesmála se, jak jsem ji už dlouho neslyšel smát se. Hodila pohledem po Arovi. „O nic se nepokoušej," zavrčela a potom sjela zlostným pohledem Edwarda Cullena, „ani ty ne. Pořád vám můžu ublížit víc, než si dokážete představit." Jemně se pousmála a dotknula se mého ramene. Nakonec zavřela oči, a když je znovu otevřela, věděl jsem, že to udělala zase. Její krvavě rudé oči byly najednou onyxově černé a hluboké a nekonečné. „Od jisté doby jsou permanentně černé. Tohle je jen maskování, abych neděsila ostatní."

„Co se ti stalo?" zajímal se Jasper Cullen. Promluvil poprvé od doby, co přijeli. Tedy, poprvé v naší přítomnosti. Ten chlapec byl dokonalý voják a věděl, co má dělat.

„Štítím moc lidí na moc velkou vzdálenost," povzdechla si krátce. „A dva z nich mají trvalý hlídáček, kdyby se dostali do průšvihu. Julius v sobě prostě svou matku nezapře."

„O kolika lidech a jaké vzdálenosti tu mluvíme?"

„Caius, potom ti dva zplozenci zla, kterým jsem dala život, Lucius, Aurora a Julius, a potom všech šest mých malých drobků. A do Athén je to pekelně daleko. Ale proč vám to všechno říkám?" Opřela mi hlavu o rameno. „Možná jsem jen unavená. Ti dva mě jednou přivedou do hrobu. Dokud nám nezačal říkat, že odrážet míček nohou nepatří do tenisu, šlo to jako po másle. Vydržela bych další týden. Naštval ji, znáš ji. A teď nemůžeme hrát, protože si o něj zlomila raketu. Samozřejmě že se do sebe pustili a šli si po krku. Musela jsem je zastavit. Kousli mě, oba. Snad i jsem ráda, že si ho Aurora vzala do hor."

„Nechte si to na doma," zavrčel otráveně Marcus. „Máme hosty."

„Vaši hosté nejsou moje starost Marcusi," odpověděla bezstarostně. „A k potěše tvého srdce přestanu. Ještě toho mám hodně před sebou." Políbila mě a vstala. Pomalu přešla k obrovskému pracovnímu stolu za námi a začala prohledávat šuplíky. „Kam jsem to jen dala," mumlala nespokojeně. „Bordelář jsem, to je to správné slovo. Blbý kus papíru, beztak jsem ho vyhodila nebo ztratila. Kdybych jen tak…"

„Copak hledáš, Isabello?" zeptal se jí Aro.

„Vizitku té firmy, co nám dělala rakety. Už nám zbyla jen ta moje a s jednou se hraje docela blbě."

„Máš ji doma," povzdechl jsem si. „Říkalas, že je to jediné místo, kde se ti věci neztrácí."

„A jediné místo, kde nikdy nic nenajdu. Sakra."

„Proč nezajdete do normálního sportovního centra a nekoupíte si rakety tam?" zeptal se Emmet Cullen. „Nebylo by to lehčí?"

„Nevím, jak hrajete tenis vy, ale tady máme upravená pravidla. Kvůli rychlosti a síle a fair play všeobecně. My máme upravená pravidla na veškeré činnosti, ke kterým své děti vedu." Protočila panenky. „Prostě jde o to, že normální raketu by Annie zničila asi tak za pět sekund, zatímco tyhle titanem vyztužené ji vydrží do doby, než ji začne používat jako zbraň. Všech pět, co měla, zlomila o Julia. Já svých pět rozmlátila o zem, raději. Ale už bych vážně měla jít. Musím uvařit Maxovi večeři, jak znám Auroru, a objednat nové rakety a domluvit si rande se Sulpícií a Dydi a zavolat Auroře, jestli dorazili v pořádku a taky jsem Annie slíbila jít dolů do města a bavit se. Nechcete jít s námi, Rose a Alice?"

Kde se to v ní vzalo? Najednou byla s Cullenovými zadobře? Nebo něco chystala? Raději bych byl, kdyby to byla ta první varianta.

Obě dvě ženy horlivě přitakávaly.

Všichni tři jsme zaúpěli. Ten večer. Jeden večer po dlouhých letech, kdy se palác ocitne bez žen, které odejdou bavit se dolů do města a zakážou nám připojit se.

„A kdo ti pohlídá Maxima, princezno."

Stála tam jako poprvé, co jsem ji spatřil. Nesměle postávala u brnění a uculovala se. Vypadala jako bohyně, tentokrát. Tmavé kudrliny měla vyčesané do drdolu, temné oči jiskřily štěstím a očekáváním. Oblékla si upnuté černé dříny, krajkový korzet a černou, koženou pelerínu. Na nohou se jí leskly zbrusu nové lakované lodičky na závratně vysokém podpatku.

Vzápětí se vedle ní objevily mé drahé švagrové a Annie. Smály se a vesele si o něčem povídali. Zatím ignorovaly mou skrytou přítomnost nebo o mně nevěděly.

„Mám chuť se pořádně opít," konstatovala Annie a upravila si padající kadeře.

„Myslíte, že si nás budou ještě pamatovat?" naťukla nějaké jejich tajemství Marcova žena Dydime. „Poslední večer, poslední dámská jízda stála za to."

V Isabellině titěrné kabelce se rozezvonil mobil. Vyzváněcí melodii jsem okamžitě poznal, i když jsem ho neslýchával tak často, díky bohu. Ona si však jen povzdechla a vrhla otrávený pohled po Annie. „Královna matka," řekla krátce, když hovor přijala.

_Jsme v obrovským průseru_, ozvalo se na druhé straně. Janin odměřený, dětský hlas zněl podivně.

„Už jedu," vydechla Isabella.

_A bylo by namístě, abys ji nechala chvíli žít, Královno. Budeme ji potřebovat._ Isabella zavěsila a hlasitě si povzdechla. Mrzelo ji, že bude muset odvolat večírek.

„Věřím dámy, že se dokážete bavit i bez nás dvou. Bohužel si mě mé povinnosti žádají někde jinde."

„Večírek se nekoná?" ozval se zklamaný hlas Alice Cullenové. „Proč?"

„Mám naléhavou práci."

„Teď?"

„Víš, Alice, moje pozice a práce, kterou vykonávám, mi nedovolují spát, pokud mám lidi tam venku."

„Jsi jen královská manželka, proboha, co můžeš mít tak důležitého na práci?"

„Nikdy jsem nebyla královská manželka, Alice."

„Jsi manželka Caia Volturiho," obvinila ji drobná elfka.

„Kromě jiného," odplivla Isabella. „Kromě jiného jsem taky koordinátorka pro vnější záležitosti. Takhle to zní divně, ale dávám pozor na všechny ‚mise' tam venku. Momentálně jsem v časové tísni." Rozhlédla se po chodbě a našla mě. „Beru si s sebou truhlu, lásko," řekla. „Je mi jedno, jak to skončí. Pro něj už není cesta zpátky. Pro mě není cesta zpátky. Naše nenávist nás ničí, rozkládá pomalu naše osobnosti a vlévá do nás cizí osoby. Kvůli němu jsem ztratila syna a vy to víte, Caie." Odvrátila ode mě pohled a krátce pohlédla na Annie, která matku chápala. Ony dvě nemusely mluvit, aby si rozuměly. „Odcházíme, miláčku, vstříc krvavé a nejisté budoucnosti."


	5. Chapter 5

Měsíc uplynul od doby, co odjely. Měsíc o sobě nedaly vědět a nikdo nevěděl, kam se poděly. Nikdo si nebyl jistý, co se vůbec stalo, že musely odjet. Mezi upíry se začala šířit fáma, že práskla do bot i s Arovými nejlepšími muži. Jen blázen by tomu věřil…

Aurora, Julius a děti se vrátili chvíli poté, co Isabella odjela. Nevysvětlili mi, proč se vrátili, a já se nevyptával. Bylo osvěžující je vidět častěji v paláci, i když Aurora vypadala nešťastně a unaveně. A taky půjčovala děti Sulpícii a Dydime, což nikdy předtím neudělala. Všechno svědčilo o to, že jí chybí další dvě ženy, které by pohlídaly Swanovic drobky.

Na nádvoří zastavil Demeteriho černý džíp obalený silnou vrstvou bahna a prachu. Byla z něj cítit krev a smrt.

Dřív, než jsem stihl vyjít ven, rozlehl se celým palácem srdcervoucí jekot. Tuhla mi krev v žilách. A potom už jsem jen slyšel, jak Sulpície štěká po nižších upírech stručné, přímé rozkazy, které se víceméně týkaly toho samého – více krve, více místa, více čisté látky, více všeho.

„Držte Caia daleko!" zněl její poslední rozkaz a já si najednou uvědomil proč. Něco se stalo Isabelle, nebo Annie, nebo oběma dvěma najednou. Vůbec se mi to nelíbilo. Ale když jsem se pokusil dostat do soukromých komnat královských manželek, v cestě mi stáli bratři. Aro byl ještě bledší než normálně, Marcusův výraz byl pro změnu nečitelný.

„Neměl bys je vidět, bratře," povzdychnul si Aro. „Prosím tě, nech mou ženu dělat její práci a pojď s námi do zahrad, kde se k nám později připojí jak Demeteri, tak i Felix."

Sklopil jsem hlavu a přikývnul jsem. Pokud to bylo v tento okamžik to nejrozumnější, co jsem mohl udělat, učinil jsem tak.

„Byla to past," hlesl temně Demeteri. „Uvědomili jsme si to, až jsme zjistili, že ve městě žije jen jeden upírský klan, který nové členy nepřijímá." Podíval se na Felixe, aby pokračoval. Netušil jsem, kam zmizela Jane.

„Objevil se tam. Myslím tím Petra Alexejeviče. Popsal nám dokonale svůj plán, který nakonec zhatila paní Isabella. Řekl nám, že vytvořil tuhle rozsáhlou iluzi, aby nás sem přivábil a následně aby sem dostal i Isabellu.

Zabil Jane, když se ho pokusila zabít, a názorně nám předvedl, co se nám stane při dalším pokusu o jeho smrt. Prý ‚Je to jen mezi mnou – ta věc o životě a smrti'. Dokud nepřišla paní Isabella, nechápali jsme to.

Co zase nevěděl on, bylo, že se důkladně neinformoval o slečně Annie. Viděl v ní jen roztomilou tvářičku, možná někdy o jejím umu slyšel, ale podcenil její talent. Ano, Isabella povolila všechno, co malého dravce drželo v pozadí. Nechala ji, aby si ho podala. Smály se, když proti nim chtěl bojovat. Smály se…"

„Zabily ho?" zeptal se nevzrušeně Marcus.

„Ano, pane," přitakal Demeteri. „Přinesly si truhlu a vytáhly z ní jejich tajemství. Nikdy jsem si o nich nemyslel, že jsou chladné a přímé, když jde o zabíjení. On se poddal citům a své nenávisti, Isabellu držela na hladině Annie, která jí nedovolila povolit se nenávisti. Šly proti němu jako jeden, jako jsme viděli jen při trénincích. Nikdo nikdy nepředpokládal, že to budou doopravdy potřebovat."

„Když byl mrtvý," pokračoval Felix. „Obě dvě se zastavily. Jeden pohled jim stačil, aby se Isabella řízla do zápěstí a nabídla jej dceři. Annieny oči, tak černé a hluboké, ji nezúčastněně pozorovaly, jako by nechápaly, co po nich Isabella chce. Vaše žena, pane Caie, na nic nečekala a vnutila jí krvácející zápěstí. Vrazila jí ho doslova do úst a až teprve tehdy začala Annie reagovat. Doteď nechápu, co tím měla na mysli. Vždyť naše krev je něco podřadného."

„Ony jsou matka a dcera, krev krve. Jediným způsobem, jak spoutat Annie, je nabídnout jí něco cennějšího než lidskou krev, v tomto případě Isabellinu." A potom jsem si to uvědomil. Annie si vzala víc, než potřebovala. Víc, než bylo zdrávo. Vzala si tolik, že málem Isabellu zabila.

Proto mě za ní nechtěli pustit.

Annie seděla v obrovském křesle s vysokým opěradlem a četla si. Pokud jsem mohl soudit podle obalu, vybrala si Harryho Pottera. Kniha však z velké části doby spočívala na jejich kolenou a Annie pozorovala matku.

Byla mrtvá a ona za to mohla. Zabila ji.

Ležela tam naproti ní, nehýbala se, nevykazovala známky života. Všichni kolem jejich pokoje chodili po špičkách, jako by nevěděli, že ona byla celou dobu při smyslech a vědomí. Nebyl blázen, nebyl mrtvá ani nemocná, ale přitom nikdo neotevřel ty pitomé dveře, aby se ujistil, že jsou v pořádku.

Štvalo ji to, věděl jsem to, ale co jsem mohl udělat, když mě k nim bratři nechtěli pustit? Jejich argumenty se začínaly opakovat, pokud jsem opomenul, že byly naprosto směšné. Já své princezny miloval a viděl jsem je v horším stavu, než teď. A to jsem ještě nevěděl, jak vůbec dopadly.

A Sulpície byla úplně stejná jako Aro. Nechtěla mi říct nic, vůbec nic, a vymlouvala se na to, že mi to Isabella řekne sama, až s ná budu moci mluvit. Šikovně se, má švagrová, vyhnula tématu ‚Co bude, až je budu moci vidět'.

Celý palác najednou ztichl.

„Kde jsou?" ozvala se naštvaná otázka a já okamžitě věděl, kdo se vrátil domů. Byl sám, vždycky přicházel sám. Kromě jednoho plesu, kdy s sebou vzal i svou ženu, přicházel Aurelius vždycky sám. „Kde jsou sakra moje matka a moje sestra?"

„Jsem… tady," odpověděl mu tichý, smutný hlas. Skoro jsem jej nepoznal.

Pozoroval jsem je. Oba dva leželi vedle Isabelly, drželi se a tiše si povídali. Tak dlouho se neviděli, až mi přišlo zvláštní, že jejich cesty svedla dohromady taková smutná událost.

„Slyšel jsem, že vás zase poctila vzácná návštěva," zašeptal Aurelius a podíval se na sestru.

„Cullenovi," povzdechla si Annie. „Napřed celou dobu vyváděla, jak pominutá, ale nakonec se mi zdálo, že je tak nějak přijala. Když tedy Edward Cullen nevypouští perly."

Tiše jsem stál mezi otevřenými dveřmi a pozoroval je. Moje děti.

„Vím, co by jí mohlo pomoci, Annie. Ale potřeboval bych pomoc tvou a doktora Cullena. I přes své dva lékařské diplomy bych to sám nezvládl."

„Bude zase živá?"

„Nevím, co jsem to viděl naposledy, fungovalo to. Jenže na světě není zase až tak moc upírů, co by měli vlastní biologickou rodinu."

„Jak to myslíte ‚živá'?" zeptal jsem se jich a tím na sebe konečně upozornil.

„Znáš takovéto přísloví ‚V domě se svítí, ale nikdo není doma'?" zeptala se mě obratem Annie a já jsem přikývl. Většinou se to používalo, když se někdo pomátl na rozumu a přestal prostě vnímat svět. „U nás se ani nesvítí," hlesla.

„Mrtvá je jen hrubé označení, Caie," uklidnil mě Aurelius. „Viděl jsem něco podobného u nás doma. Stačí jen… Neměl bych ti to říkat, protože by ses nás pokusil zastavit, Caie. Ale my to musíme udělat. Dlužíme jí to, přinejmenším."

Přitakal jsem. Zněl… přinejmenším rozumně. Mohl jsem to udělat. Mohl jsem ji přenechat jejím dětem, které nejspíš věděli, jak ji z té šlamastyky dostat. Nepřežil bych, kdyby odešla nadobro. Já… miloval jsem ji víc, než cokoliv předtím, a nestyděl jsem se za to. Ona byla žena mé existence, a pokud jsem si někdy nalhával něco jiného, byl jsem blázen.

Byla ještě bledší, než jsem si ji pamatoval. Popelavě bledý odstín se mi ale vůbec nelíbil. Vypadala nezdravě a nemocně. Černá, lesklá látka jejích šatů ten vzhled ještě podtrhovala. Všechno na ní řvalo do světa, že manželka Caia Volturiho je nemocná.

„To se stane, když se pustíš do křížku se šílencem," hlesla a posadila se mi na klín. Aro a Marcus na ni stále ještě zírali. „Přežil jsem víc než čtyři století, a potom narazím na krávu, jako vy, Isabello, která mi zhatí všechny mé plány," hlesla a opřela svou hlavu o mé rameno. „Nenaštvalo mě ani to, že zabil Jane, ale to, že mě nazval krávou. Jasně, každý tu ví, že jsem pedantská, masochistická a tvrdohlavá matka, ale nikdo mě přímo přede mnou nenazval krávou." Stulila se do klubíčka a nechala se držet. „Víte, když jsem otevřela oči a viděla Carlisleův výraz, měla jsem strach. Co se stalo, že se tvářil takhle? Annie mi okamžitě ukázala pravdu. Nevypadám zase až tak zle. Vypadala jsem i hůř," zamumlala.

„Nikdy, má milovaná," povzdechl jsem si. „Ale zanechme chmurných myšlenek. Nevyrazíme si zítra do Říma? Vezmeme Maxe a trojčata a užijeme si prázdniny, jaké si doopravdy zaslouží."

Našpulila rty a potom se široce usmála. „A pojedeme sami," rozhodla. „Padesát let si tu hraji na maminku, ochránkyni, učitelku, manželku, přítelkyni, bojovnici a královnu. Mám všeho dost."

„Kdy chceš odjet?"

„Třeba hned. Dokonce by se mi i líbilo ve Francii," řekla klidně. „Mít malý domek v Provence a tam žít do konce světa."

Zavřela oči. Jistě si představovala, jaké to bylo. I já si to představoval. Rychle jsem se k ní sklonil a políbil ji. Bylo to neskutečné. Po těch letech jsem ji miloval jako na samém začátku. Bratři říkali, že láska k jejich ženám po čase prostě vyprchala a z nich se stali dobří přátelé. Já si to o sobě a Isabelle nemyslel. Naše láska byla jako víno – s věkem nabývala na intenzitě a chuti.

Miloval jsem ji, když ráno poskakovala v koupelně a trvala na lidských drobnostech. Miloval jsem, když si labužnicky olizovala prsty a nalévala si studenou krev do skleničky na šampaňské. Miloval jsem ji celou od hlavy až k patě a nikdy bych ji za jinou nevyměnil.

Nikdy.

Nikdy bych ji z Volterry nepustil, i kdyby prosila na kolenou a slibovala mi hory doly. Byla má. Jedině má.


End file.
